Living The Game of Thinking
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Pero ellos no eran así, no podía negar que lo suyo inicio con buen pie fue todo lo que necesitaron para empezar un amorío de a tres. El tiempo paso rápido y pensaron que todo acabaría bien hasta que el momento llegó. OT3 Integra/Enrico/Pip. Este fic participa en el reto"Hellsong" del foro"La Mansión Hellsing


**Disclaimer: Hellsing es de Kouta Hirano no mio.**

 **Hello it´s me!*Inserte entrada estilo Adele here* ¿Me extrañaron ?*Inserte sonido de grillos aquí* Después de tanto tiempo les traigo un OS de su fandom favorito.**

 **«Este fic participa en el reto _"Hellsong"_ del foro _"La Mansión Hellsing"_ »**

 **Disclaimer 2: Las canciones mencionadas en este fic pertenencen a sus respectivos autores: Valentín Elizalde, Belanova y Julieta Venegas.**

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno, menciones de yaoi y OT3 (Only True Trio)**

 **Parejas: Integra/Enrico/Pip, y Alucard/ ? (mencionada)**

 **Las canciones van en el siguiente orden:**

 **Rosa Pastel - Integra**

 **Vete Ya - Pip Bernadotte version**

 **Me voy - Música de fondo para Enrico**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

Ha pasado un mes desde que lo habían dejado y ella se sentía increíblemente sola, pero no debía dejar mostrar sus sentimientos, que diría la gente si supiese que la _"Mujer de Hierro"_ de la aclamada empresa de mercadotecnia Hellsing anda llorando por los rincones cual magdalena.

Su relación era extraña ¿Dos hombres y una mujer? NO. Lo más correcto era una pareja consolidada, aunque en la sociedad ya era popularmente visto el tema del "tercero en discordia" y "la quita-maridos"

Pero ellos no eran así. Cuando cursaba la universidad mantuvo correspondencia con un estudiante francés y más tarde llegaron a conocerse en persona gracias al programa de intercambio extranjero. No podía negar que lo suyo inicio con buen pie, las cartas hicieron lo suyo y llegaron a conocerse bien, no fue difícil empezar una relación después de eso...pero ambos sabían que faltaba algo aunque jamás se atrevieron a mencionárselo al otro.

Una semana antes del receso de primavera conocieron a Enrico y aunque empezaron bastante mal con un proyecto escolar fue todo lo que necesitaron para empezar un amorío de a tres. El tiempo paso rápido y pensaron que todo acabaría bien hasta que el momento llegó.

 _"Necesitaban Tiempo"_

Enrico quería enrolarse en un convento más por presión familiar que por la poca voluntad religiosa que tenia, y Pip ni siquiera sabía a donde iría a parar.

 _"Y Ella simplemente los dejo...ir"_

Pero que esperaba ella de su relación ¿Un compromiso? ¿Tener hijos, un par de hombres que la amaran y una fructífera empresa? ¿Y después que? caminar hacia la muerte los tres tomados de la mano. ¡Ja! menuda ironía.

— **Y al final ¿Que tal? Tu y yo ya no existimos?** — murmuro a la nada, estaba segura de que nadie en su oficina escucharía sus pensamientos o miraría sus lágrimas. Lástima que no fuese así.

— Otra vez cantando canciones de Belanova, ¿Creí que tenias buen gusto Integra?— se mofo una voz detrás de ella, no se molesto en voltear a verle, pues conocía su voz a la perfección.

Alucard era su asistente y mano derecha, algunos dirán que su guardaespaldas, por la manera en que están la mayoría del tiempo juntos, pero a pesar de sus diferencias eran buenos amigos...siempre y cuando no se mataran el uno al otro.

— Métete en tus asuntos, tu no eres el que esta pasando por un rompimiento—le recrimino la rubia con frialdad, el tiempo de llorar había pasado, ahora estaban los porqués de una relación rota y un vació existencial que no se llena.

— ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?— le preguntaron con más calma y ella solo pudo rodar los ojos en señal de desesperación ¿Porque últimamente todo el mundo le preguntaba eso?

La espera silenciosa se extendió demasiado, tanto que casi podría pasar como un momento incomodo hasta que Integra habló.

—A veces te envidio ¿Sabias eso? —le dijo ella dándose la vuelta confrontarlo — Porque a pesar de todo tienes una vida realmente buena, un trabajo estable y **la persona que amas a tu lado** — pronuncio lo último dando una enfática mirada al anillo de compromiso que su amigo traía en la mano derecha.

— Y por si te lo preguntas la respuesta es No. Aún no se si terminar con esto es lo que realmente quiero— concluyo sincerándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 _"Hasta...nunca"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

Dentro de una cantina con decoración y temática del _viejo_ oeste se encontraba un joven rubio con las mismas penas de amor que cualquiera en este mundo Su larga cabellera trenzada y su parche en uno de sus ojos era intimidante para más de uno.

— ** _Si no encuentras motivos para seguir conmigo para que continuar..._** — Ese es su continuo cantar, con botella de cerveza en mano y su voz a grito pelado.

La puerta del bar se abre para dar paso a un joven castaño que va en su búsqueda, quien solo toma asiento a su lado y lo observa hacer el rídiculo de si mismo.

— _ **Es mejor terminar como amigos, que ser como enemigos esperando atacar.**_ — Vuelve a cantar el rubio balanceandose de un lado al otro, es ahi cuando su acompañante decide que ha sido suficiente y decide arrebatarle la bebida.

— ¡No la tires que es bendita!— dice alarmado agintando su trenzada cabellera de un lado al otro en continuo descontrol y sin cordinación en sus movimientos que estan a punto de darle una aparatosa caída.

—He conocido gente que dice que es imposible beber ocho vasos de agua al día ;Pero cuando salen de noche se beben en tres horas seis cervezas dos whiskys pero tú ¡Esto es el colmo Pip Bernadotte! — exclama con exasperación su no deseado invitado.

—¡Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí! _"Cher Cousin"_ ***** — Exclama con una íronica sorpresa — No deberías estar aquí este no es lugar para gente refinada como tú. —

— Emborracharte NO arregla los problemas, hace que tengas otros más importantes a los que atender...no olvides que tu nueva realidad solo durará unas horas— le contesta su interlocutor con más calma y de manera inconciente acariciando el anillo que portaba en su mano derecha acción que para el otro no paso nada desapercibida.

 _"Estúpido primo y su buena capacidad para elegir prometidos"_ piensa con irritación y porque no,algo de envidia el francés.

— No se que hacer— suspira el francés incómodo — Bebo para olvidar pero sigo recordando "Eso" que quiero borrar, asi que sigo tomando para no recordar — ¿En verdad queria enterrar todo eso? Los besos robados, las miradas cariñosas, las largas noches con solo ellos tres conversando de todo y nada.

— Deberias Hablar con ellos, esto no te esta sentando bien — dice su interlocutor y solo se limita a consolarle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III**

Es tarde, la mayoria de la gente deberia estar durmiendo a estas horas, pero Enrico Maxwell no lo hace.

Es rubio de larga cabellera rubia y unos fríos y calculadores ojos azules, llego Inglaterra para alejarse del control de su familia, pero nunca pensó que se iba a enamorar.

Y menos de dos personas tan complejas como el día y la noche, que lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y entregaron todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

Era una relación poco vista en su tipo, pero a la vez era especial, ¿Que pudo haber desquebrajado todo eso?

Sencillo, la presión familiar lo orrillaba a tomar decisiones apresuradas, querian que se enrolara como clérigo allá en Italia, su país natal. Naturalmente cedio, aún no regresaba a su hogar pero tenia el corazón roto y excusas que sus amores no entendian.

Una canción sonaba en la radio; la típica que habla de desamor cansancio y una relación gastada por el tiempo, que se hecho a perder, podría estar hecha a su medida si no fuera por el simple hecho de que quien termino la relación fue él.

 _Todo se termino,ellos habían roto y era...por su culpa._

Miro la foto que descanzaba en su cómoda,ellos tres en un día de otoño con hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros y el río Tamesis de fondo.

— _ **Que lástima pero adios, me despido de ti y... me voy**_ — murmuro a la nada mientras apagaba la luz y se sumia en la inconciencia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

Han pasado seis semanas desde el rompimiento.

Integra cree estar feliz, asegura que lo tiene superado, se concentra en si misma y en lo que vendra a futuro. Aún le duele, la herida sangra menos pero con el tiempo lo olvidará.

Pip sigue esperando el momento adecuado para hablar, lo intenta pero no tiene las palabras ni el coraje para decirles que fue un error dejarlos ir, que sus excusas no son válidas y que solo es un sufrimiento inecesario, solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde.

Enrico mira con indecisión la pantalla de su ordenador, la tristeza marca su rostro, por un lado no desea irse, quiere regresar a todo aquello que lo hizo feliz pero sabe que tampoco quiere decepcionar a su familia, pero debe elegir.

Ninguno soporta más esta agonía...viviendo del juego de pensar,

Salen a la calle, tres puntos, tres esquinas.

Se encuentran, se sonrien, se miran se tranquilizan.

Solo quieren permanecer entre unos abrazo bastante largo y estar juntos...el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 *** Querido Primo en francés. (y sin traductor que es lo mejor)**

 **La canción que da el título al OS (o más bien una parte de ella) es "La vida que va" y es de Kabah no mia. asi como tampoco la banda sonora del fic.**

 **¿No les agrada cuando les llega la inspiración en la madrugada y la lluvia les hace compañia? #Amoeloloratierramojada.**

 **PD: He entrado a un reto de 70 días de OTP con este fandom... Advertencias: Yaoi asi que eres libre de pasarte por mi fic "Something About Us" y dejar tomatazos...digo riviews XD**

 **PD2: ¿Adivinan quien es el primo de Pip y con quien se va a casar Alucard?**

 **LechugaLoca y barbara gizela si leen esto creo que ya tienen una pista de quien podria ser.**

 **No pude evitar colar aquí esta pareja(aunque fuera mención) ****

 **Espero sus coments y tomatazos.**

 **Saludos, Amor Guerra...digo Paz Chiara ¨***


End file.
